EN EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA
by Recortavidas
Summary: En silencio, el purasangre le arrebató la pieza de las manos y la deslizó con una gracia insuperable en su dedo índice. La abrupta frialdad sobre la piel le avisó a Zero que estaban dando un paso más. Un paso importante. One – Shot.


**EN EL NOMBRE DE LA ROSA**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen: **En silencio, el purasangre le arrebató la pieza de las manos y la deslizó con una gracia insuperable en su dedo índice. La abrupta frialdad sobre la piel le avisó a Zero que estaban dando un paso más. Un paso importante. One – Shot.

**Parejas:** Kaname x Zero

**Clasificación:** K+

**Género:** AU. Hurt/Confort, Sobrenatural, Fluffy y Romance.

**Advertencia:** Yaoi-slash.

**Spoiler:** No

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad del genio, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro, con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**N. de A:** De acuerdo, soy una mentirosa. Dije que no iba a engrosar más la categoría **VK CHRONOCLES** y publicó dos historias, pero… ¡Argh! Ésa escena en **"DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE"** está casi, _casi_, completa; sin embargo, no pude terminarla porque mi cerebro no daba para más… con ésa historia en específico, y como suelo hacer y ya comenté en otras ocasiones, cuando una parte en alguna historia se estanca, escribo otra cosa para no atrofiarme, y otra vez sucedió lo mismo, salvó que este relato ya lo tenía escrito hasta la mitad, solamente que no encontraba ocasión para terminarlo y parece que estaba vez sí es el momento… Y, vaya, en momento de exámenes. Ja, en un descansito de una hora todo lo que puede suceder, huh. Bueno, qué más decir. La historia no está basada en un tiempo o lugar determinado y no tiene relación con ninguna de mis anteriores fanfics publicados. Nuevamente, Zero es humano y teniendo en cuenta que no hay alguna mención, puede entenderse que sus padres no murieron asesinados por un vampiro y tampoco él fue convertido en uno. ¿Yuuki dónde está? Ni puta idea, porque no aparece en todo el fic así que bien puede no existir.

Discúlpenme a mí y mi mitomanía, y siéntense, relájense y lean.

* * *

La noche era fría y quizás demasiado oscura sino fuera por la luna llena que alumbraba pálidamente la ciudad. Mascullando en voz baja, Zero apresuró su paso, guiándose por instinto entre las callejuelas. Ningún alma caminaba por ahí a esas horas, cosa que agradeció; no deseaba ver a nadie en esos momentos, a pesar de saber que en poco tiempo tendría compañía. ¿Los guardaespaldas o su pareja? No lo sabía con exactitud, aquello dependía de quien se percatase primero de su desaparición y todos parecían tan entusiasmados en la fiesta que no lo notarían hasta revisar en las esquinas más solitarias del amplio salón de la mansión Akatsuki. ¡Por todos los dioses, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió a la familia de Kain realizar ésa estúpida fiesta?!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido y aceleró su huida. Si Kaname o sus gorilas chupasangres se interpusieran en su camino, sentirían su furia, que como bien sabían, iba acompañada de un par de balas. Y Zero tenía muy buena puntería.

El cazador suspiró aliviado al observar a pocos metros al edificio que ocupaba prácticamente toda una avenida. Zero siempre creyó que era demasiado suntuoso y llamativo comparado con el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía hacia unos años. Bromeó en varias oportunidades sobre colocarle unas luces de neón en la entrada para conseguir una réplica casi exacta de los hoteles más lujosos de Las Vegas. Mientras las puertas de cristal se abrían solas gracias a sensores de movimiento y le dedicaba un asentimiento de cabeza al viejo portero, se preguntó por qué diablos había regresado _ahí_ precisamente.

_«Cierto. Por las llaves»_, se respondió segundos después.

Kaname y él eran demasiado orgullosos y en ocasiones —demasiadas, opinaba — sus caracteres chocaban uno contra el otro debido a sus personalidades tan diferentes pero dominantes. Dado que Zero había vendido su piso al mudarse —_grave_ _error_— su único búnker disponible era la casa de Kaien, quien cansado de ver a su hijo acomodar mantas y almohadas en el sofá de su sala después de la cuarta gran discusión entre Kaname y Zero, acomodó el ático empolvada y embutido de cosas viejas, transformándolo en una sencilla recámara en la cual el muchacho podía refugiarse y, últimamente, usaba para quedarse cuando el purasangre tenía que hacer largos viajes relacionados con la política y su flamante puesto como Mediador en el Concejo de Ancianos.

Desgraciadamente, su segundo hogar, como lo llamaba en sus pensamientos, se ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad; la única forma de llegar hasta ahí sin contraer una neumonía era conduciendo y su Packard 1941* estaba estacionado en el garaje. Entonces, cuando salió de la mansión Akatsuki su plan era simple: caminar más de media hora por las calles a -6C° hasta el edificio donde vivía los últimos meses, coger las llaves tanto del auto y la casa de Cross, ir hasta el garaje, montarse en el coche y enrumbarse a la una de la madrugada hacia la salida de la ciudad esperando no ver a Kaname hasta dentro de un par de días.

_Sí, simple._ Zero negó con la cabeza mientras salía del ascensor y agradeció mentalmente que sí llevase la tarjeta de ingreso al pent-house o de lo contrario dormiría en la calle con tal de compartir el mismo aire que Kaname. Testarudo y orgulloso hasta la muerte, _nena_.

El pent-house era elegante, alcanzando el epítome de la arquitectura nórdica, sin abandonar completamente el estilo contemporáneo. La decoración era una acertada combinación de gris y azul, desde los muebles a las alfombras, y las inmensas cortinas necesarias para abarcar amplios paneles de vidrio que obsequiaban una vista panorámica de la ciudad en toda su majestuosidad. Sin importar en qué ocasión, el cazador siempre concebía el conjunto acogedor, animoso y relajante.

Zero alzó la mirada esperando encontrarse un salón refinado, pero tropezó con un par de ojos deslumbrantes, rubíes brillantes, una mirada tan hipnótica como la de una serpiente enmarcada en una cara demasiado familiar, que poseía labios gruesos y curvados lo suficiente como para ser femeninos, pero contrastaban radicalmente con fuertes características masculinas.

Kuran Kaname.

Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente por varios segundos hasta que Zero parpadeó en reiteradas ocasiones como si esperaba una ilusión y no a la real figura de su amante. En cuanto cayó en la cuenta, se liberó la bestia.

— ¡Carajo! —gritó, golpeando con fuerza el parquet con la suela de sus zapatos y sintiendo el pulso golpeando sus sienes, anticipando el enojo al verse desbaratados por completo sus planes de fuga.

Kaname estaba sonriendo, muy divertido por su actitud y se acercó con lentitud hacia su tensa figura, manteniendo un rostro apacible que causó escalofríos en Zero. Curiosamente, le recordó a un gato que encuentra un pequeño ratón, lo acorrala y lo observa un momento antes de romperle el cuello. Por supuesto, ése no sería el caso… a menos que Kaname estuviese verdaderamente cabreado con él por abandonar intempestivamente la fiesta. Desde que se conocieron, Zero fue testigo de varios arranques de furia del purasangre, aunque ninguno estuvo dirigido hacia él particularmente.

Pero siempre había una primera vez, ¿no?

Zero decidió que, si es que el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él, podrían empezar a dejar las cosas claras antes de que pudiese largarse a la casa de su padre y desaparecer por lo menos durante una semana… O hasta que el enojo se le pasara.

— Tienes que dejar de presentarme así —siseó, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, controlando sus palabras y su ira —. Detesto que hables de mí como… como si fuese una propiedad.

No podía negar que la noche había resultado tolerable considerando el ambiente… demasiado cargado de aquella sensación escalofriante. Verse rodeado de vampiros en demasía poderosos comparados con él le producía un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad como nunca antes. También odiaba asistir a ese tipo de reuniones porque era inevitable que siendo el acompañante del purasangre más poderoso de la sociedad de vampiros llamara la atención. Y otra cosa que Zero aborrecía además de las fiestas era atención no deseada; a pesar de no compartir lazos de sangre, Cross y él coincidían con respecto a aquello.

Era la segunda vez en año y medio que Kaname conseguía que asistiera a esos eventos, y lo juraba, sería la última. Zero era bastante cascarrabias con respecto a mostrar abiertamente su afecto hacia su padre o su novio, incluso estando solos en una misma habitación, pero eso no indicaba que no les profesase un profundo amor. Sin embargo, Yagari, su maestro, señalaría que ningún amor valía tanto como para pisotear orgullos y honores.

Precisamente, eso había hecho Kaname esa noche, señalándolo con altivez como "_Suyo_". Lo amaba más que a su vida y su corazón le pertenecía, mas no se lo había entregado para que anduviese pregonándolo ante una corte de vampiros que únicamente lo veían como un almuerzo andante, la deliciosa merienda nocturna. Dolorosamente, sus pensamientos tomaron rumbos que Zero no deseaba recorrer y trajeron a su corazón dudas y temores que había creído olvidadas y enterradas en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

Se preguntó si acaso la relación que mantenían no significaba lo mismo para Kaname. Se preguntó si las palabras de afecto que le prodigaba el vampiro en las noches, al amanecer, no tenían el mismo significado, la misma intensidad que aquellas que él le dirigía. Inevitablemente, se preguntó si todo había sido un juego y si entregarse completamente al purasangre, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, era el trofeo que Kaname esperaba ganar para exhibir ante toda la Comunidad Mágica.

Se preguntó si _él_ no significó nada en su inmoral existencia.

Le tomó completamente por sorpresa que el cuerpo del otro se aferrara a él en un abrazo tan asfixiante que, por momentos, se volvió un poco doloroso. Dejó caer sus brazos a los lados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Si debía o no corresponder era una duda que de pronto se le hacía la más importante, más importante que todas las preguntas que rondaban su mente.

Kaname hundió la cabeza en esa curvatura blanca y tersa con cierta dificultad; era un par de centímetros más alto que Zero, pero la incómoda posición era lo último que le preocupaba. Se había dado cuenta de todas las dudas que asaltaban a Zero a penas y cruzaron por su mente; el brillo opaco, los hombros caídos y el aura deprimente que lo rodeó repentinamente fueron evidentes para él –superponiéndose a su furia-, pues conocía absolutamente todo sobre su pareja.

Sí, necesitaba ser claro cuanto antes o el jovencito comenzaría a hacer suposiciones absurdas que servirían única y exclusivamente para causarle daño.

— Probablemente sea la única manera que conozcan los vampiros —respondió con tranquilidad, separándose de él, pero sin dejar de rodear su cintura con fuertes y firmes manos.

— Yo no soy un vampiro —rebatió Zero innecesariamente.

— Pero eres mi pareja —le recordó lanzándole esa mirada que provocaba que cualquiera que tuviese delante se arrodillara y suplicara perdón. La ira y la desesperanza fueron la barrera protectora en Zero, pues aparentemente no había funcionado mucho —. Y sí queremos que esto funcione, tendrás que acostumbrarte al hecho de que muchos vampiros ven a los humanos como meros entretenimientos, y muy pocos van a tomarte en serio a menos que exista algo que acredite algún lazo conmigo.

— Los prejuicios de otros no son problema mío —le dijo con furia intentando separarse de aquel abrazo. Un intento inútil, por supuesto, porque era como intentar empujar una pared de granito. Habiendo crecido en una familia de cazadores que, como la mayoría, disparaban primero y preguntaban después, las costumbres de la sociedad de vampiros eran un completo misterio para él hasta que conoció a Kaname. Y siendo sincero consigo mismo, varias de esas tradiciones le parecían ridículas, así que se lo hizo saber.

— Si no aprendes nuestros modos, lo serán —dijo categóricamente —. No pienso esconder mi relación contigo, Zero. No tengo razones para que no me acompañes a eventos sociales y públicos y estoy seguro que tú no pretendes ocultarte como si fueses una amante de la cual me avergonzara.

El cazador sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al escucharlo confesar fehacientemente su amor y su intención de seguir manteniendo una relación. Quiso decir algo, pero solo fue capaz de asentir, permitiéndole al otro continuar.

— En esas reuniones inevitablemente conocerás a vampiros que tienes quinientos, seiscientos años o incluso más. Y te conozco, si alguno hace un comentario que tú consideres ofensivo o desagradable, los confrontarás —de repente, su mirada fue fiera y firme, casi retándolo a que lo contradijera, mas el joven tuvo que darle la razón —. Pero esos vampiros merecen respeto. Y si tú vas haciéndoles un desplante, tendré que aparecer yo para evitar que te maten. Entonces, ellos verán que no existe ningún lazo que nos indique como pareja a pesar de que yo estipule lo contrario. Imagina lo que terminarán pensando. Se preguntarán si el hecho de tú no acredites como mi pareja formal, aún siendo un humano, significa que eres un joven que yo elegí para pasar una noche —ignoró el ceño fruncido del joven y continuó —. Y si un humano que no representa nada más que un revolcón les falta el respeto, supondrán que es mi manera menos cordial de demostrarles que sus cientos de años no simbolizan nada para mí. Incluso creerían que es un aviso desdeñoso para destruirlos. Y como purasangre, es un pensamiento perturbador para ellos.

Zero tragó saliva, incómodo por la revelación, aunque un poco agradecido de haberla recibido a tiempo. Jamás había tratado socialmente con vampiros más longevos que aquellos que pertenecían al pequeño círculo de amigos de Kaname y ninguno era mayor que el purasangre, ergo, sí muy puntillosos con su dignidad, especialmente Hanabusa. Zero siempre había pensado que aquello se debía a su enorme ego, y quizás lo fuese, o quizás no, pero era seguro que existían algunas cosas que debía aprender sobre los vampiros si quería mantener una relación con Kaname. Admitiendo su fallo, preguntó:

— Entonces, ¿qué?

Sonriendo, Kaname metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla y extrajo una pequeña cajita negra que depositó con suavidad en la palma extendida de Zero. Este miró en silencio el diminuto objeto que resultó devastadoramente pesado cuando imaginó que contenía en su interior. Con dedos vacilantes, la abrió. Un anillo, por supuesto, pero era el más bonito que había visto. La banda era de oro, delicada y angosta, poseía unos delgados hilos dorados que se entrelazaban hasta alcanzar el borde de la piedra que alguien había magistralmente formando una pequeña rosa de color rojo. El símbolo de la familia Kuran.

Lanzándole una mirada que rayaba casi en la agonía, preguntó: — ¿No me vas a pedir matrimonio, cierto?

Kaname se carcajeó sin contenerse ante el tono atormentado que había utilizado Zero. Negando con la cabeza, le dijo: — Por ahora no está en mis planes —contuvo otra risa al percibir el suspiro de alivio que dejó escapar Zero —. Es una reliquia familiar. Puedes usarla para demostrarle a la sociedad vampírica que eres mi pareja.

Sosegado, Zero regresó su atención a la joya y acarició sus bordes con suavidad, como si temiera romperla.

— Es muy hermoso —murmuró con dificultad, sintiendo un repentino nudo en la garganta. Kaname acunó su rostro en sus manos, masajeando sus mejillas sonrosadas a causa del frío y la repentina cercanía. Zero sintió su sonrisa contra sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír también. El cazador se aferró a él, sus manos encontrando la cálida piel bajo su camisa, deslizándose por su espalda.

Cuando finalmente Kaname lo besó, Zero creyó que iba a derretirse. El vampiro usaba una presión segura y gentil que conseguía atrapar sus sentidos a la perfección, provocando que se balancease sobre un abismo de dulzura y pasión. Todo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos acariciando su rostro y su lengua provocando la suya, cálida, transformaron la dulce languidez en calor. La única palabra para describir la manera en que Kaname besaba era exuberante.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó en cuanto se separaron. Zero creyó durante un segundo que se refería al beso, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba sobre el anillo que aún tenía aferrado en su mano. Asintió como respuesta, aún obnubilado como para poder hablar.

En silencio, el purasangre le arrebató la pieza de las manos y la deslizó con una gracia insuperable en su dedo índice. La abrupta frialdad sobre la piel le avisó a Zero que estaban dando un paso más. Un paso importante.

* * *

___«_Por eso no seremos nunca la pareja perfecta, la tarjeta postal, si no somos capaces de aceptar que sólo en la aritmética el dos nace del uno más el uno___»_.

**_Julio Cortázar_**

* * *

**[1] N. de A: **Packard 1941 Fotografía**: . /imgres?imgurl= .gr/nightwalk/old% &imgrefurl= .gr/nightwalk/nightwalk-photo-old% &h=570&w=760&sz=60&tbnid=f4Y5fQQukUDSlM:&tbnh=90&tbnw=120&zoom=1&usg=_nhx-gTf93ylVl_kubYOpZO7o87M=&docid=sX3qOxUDpVjqHM&sa=X&ei=cQ6HUbiRFbHl4APmwYDYCg&ved=0CDcQ9QEwAg&dur=338**

Fue un poco difícil encontrar un título acertado para la historia, pero finalmente me decidí por este: bastante similar a aquella novela de Eco, pero con una trama totalmente diferente, además de que su obra es más extensa y se enfoca en el misterio, la mía es un cliché romántico. Bien… este One-Shot no fue escrito hoy, sino hacia un par de meses, pero por "X" motivos no lo había publicado sino hasta hoy, en medio de un descanso de mi ronda maratónica de exámenes. ¿Cuándo se actualizará **"DOS MINUTOS PARA LA MEDIANOCHE"**? Cuando mis exámenes concluyan, desgraciadamente me cogieron desprevenida y esta semana estaré full, pero daré todo lo mejor de mí para que no haya demasiado tiempo entre la publicación de los tres últimos capítulos. Y con ésta historia, ¿qué por qué no tiene lemon? Bueno, se inclina más hacia un lado romanticón-cursi-muy-cursi, con un final fluffy, que se enfoca un poco en la cultura de los vampiros, la incomprensión de Zero y la brillante idea de Kaname… Todo eso en menos de 3000 palabras. Vaya que soy un poco corta, huh. No, no pretendí que fuese una proposición de matrimonio porque probablemente dejarían de ser _ellos_ y pasarían a ser colegialas enamoradas, un poco OoC, ¿no lo creen?. Pero, hey, ya dieron el primer paso importante: vivir juntos. Y el segundo más importante: formalizar su relación.

Y solamente eso.

**Edito:** Una lectora puso en un review -el primero- que me equivoqué en referencia a la "sociedad de vampiros" y en su lugar puse "sociedad mágica". LaOdisea, no, no fue un error; quiero aclarar que cuando hablo de Sociedad Vampírica me estoy refiriendo únicamente a estas criaturas, pero cuando menciona a la Comunidad Mágica, estoy englobando y eso incluye a los vampiros, cazadores, magos, duendes, hadas, unicornios... es decir, a todos los que poseen características especiales y usen magia o sean criaturas féricas y sobrenaturales. Y cuando Zero piensa en que será un trofeo que mostrar para la Comunidad Mágica, no se está refiriendo solamente a los vampiros, sino también a los cazadores o usuarios de magia, porque él sigue siendo uno de ellos. Vale aclarar y recordar, porque utilizaré esos términos mucho en mis historias.


End file.
